The Moonhigh Chronicles
by SilverWolf-MAGE-of-Light
Summary: A young American female cat learns of how being a house cat has it's highs and lows. She makes a choice to change her life to become something more, this choice could lead her to destruction, and peril, but it can also unleash the strong powers of true lo
1. The beginning and the choice

"GET OVER HERE NOW!" the small human girl shouted as she saw the female black, white, and red cat she owned shoot down the hall. Moonhigh ran her tail held high down the carpeted hallway of her two owners two-story house. Her eyes were glazed over, a partial effect of the tranquilizer that her owners were trying to feed her. She was breathing hard, and she knew she must get away! Moonhigh bolted down an adjoined corridor and was met only by the mother of her childe owner.   
Mrs. Destiny grabbed a hold on the speeding cat and held her still pinning her paws to her sides. Moonhigh hissed through her teeth as Mrs. Destiny tried to pry open her mouth. "Kari get over here with that pill!" she yelled. Kari came running in. She hated to she this happen, she loved Moon dearly, but the only way they could calm her was through the pills. Kari walked over as her mother finally got Moonhigh's jaws unclenched. She held the pill popper and put it in between the cat's teeth, pushed on the jack, and shot the pill carefully into the cat's throught. Moonhigh bucked arching her back and shook her head breaking out of Mrs. Destiny's grasp and shot down the hall again. 'There, just down the stairs to the left past the kitchen and I'm out the door!' Moonhigh thought excitedly. **WOOF** 'Oh shit, the dog!' she thought again. She bolted out of the way just as the Shepard came out of the room to her right. The dog though, was ready and followed her, so Moon did the next best thing. She gathered her muscles and leaped over the dog landing on the second step going down. Moonhigh almost lost her balance and slipped a couple inches before gaining it again and launching her self down the stairs. She turned sharply to the left and past the kitchen. 'Five feet to the door!' Moonhigh let the thought slip through her mind, but she could feel the German Shepard gaining onto her. She watched the small square of the cat door expectantly and then, whoosh, she was out!  
  
Moonhigh stopped and watched the big dumb creature following her skid to a stop, hitting the door anyway. "Ha! Eat that you crazy Animal!" she yelled back excitedly. Then she trotted down the walk to a park not three blocks away. "Yo! Spike, Phoenix! Where are you guys?" she called. Suddenly, a large black and red tomcat dropped down from a tree, he waked slowly up to Moonhigh and looked her in the eye. He could see the absence of life there; he knew immediately what had been happening. "They doping you up again?" he asked, his voice deep and brooding. "Most likely from the way she's breathing" said another male from behind her. Moonhigh kept her eyes on the big black and red, "Yeah, they been keeping me as calm as they can Phoenix. God I swear every time they give me that stuff my heart skips another beat, I think they're trying to kill me!" The cat behind her gently caressed her haunches with his muzzle purring as he did so, "I think they might be, you going back this time?" She looked to the other cat, a big tawny, red, black, and gray calico. "Not this time I'm not! Spike, what's it like, y'know, being a stray? Is it as tough as y'all make it out to be?" The calico, Spike, turned to Phoenix, then back to Moonhigh," Here it's the hardest thing ever, but I know a place where it's easy as hell." "Where?" the young female asked, her eyes glittering in the twilight. Spike looked to Phoenix again, then said," The Jelli-" he was cut off quickly by a swift blow from Phoenix's paw. "NO! We do NOT tell her of that place, not yet." He said, his voice ringing through the cold night air. "Phoenix you said we'd tell her when she decided to leave, that time is NOW!" Spike replied. Phoenix glared at him "Fine," he said. "If we are to tell her, we take the barge tonight, there is one leaving at midnight. Be there." With that the black and red tabby, struck off headed to the waterways. "Well," the young female demanded. "You were saying?" Spike looked back at Moonhigh. "I was saying, the Jellicle Lair. It's a place in London; it's where we all live in freedom, in peace. It's a place to escape. And trust me, you have not lived till you have been there." He said, his chest swelling in pride and his eyes filling with a longing. "Tell me more of this place." Moonhigh demanded stubbornly. "Fine, but it might take awhile." Spike said his eyes shining. "We have till midnight." the small female replied. 


	2. Full Summary

A young American female cat learns of how being a house cat has it's highs and lows. She makes a choice to change her life to become something more, this choice could lead her to destruction, and peril, but it can also unleash the strong powers of true love. (CATS fic) 


End file.
